Graduation An Impossible Quartet 11
by DJ Dubois
Summary: Despite their hopes for a quiet ceremony, Ron, Yori, Kim and Rick have to deal with something else--family! How will that go? And can they get through graduation undisturbed? Read and review! Kim/OC; Ron/Yori
1. Ron's Package

Graduation (An Impossible Quartet 11)

Graduation (An Impossible Quartet 11)

DJ Dubois

May 2008

Notes: Kim Possible and her cohorts belong to Disney. All other characters (unless noted) are mine.

Chapter 1 Yamanuchi—A week after "Surprises"

A gentle breeze whispered through the secret ninja training complex on Mount Yamanuchi's peak, hinting in a change in the weather and the brighter future to come for some of its trainees. The sun shone on that early June day.

Unheeding of these things, Ron sat in the _dojo _meditating on his monkey powers. As Sensei had pointed out, the recent struggle against the Ming T 'sai had shown the need for him to focus further on mastering the _tai sheng pek kwar_. Around him, the cobalt sheen glowed. He floated off of the ground. _C'mon! Keep focus! This is cool but I need to focus!_

"Excellent advice, _Stoppable San_," Sensei concurred telepathically before his image appeared before the student.

"I'm doing it! And…." As he said that, the glow faded. "Aw man!"

"You must keep your concentration under all circumstances. Meantime, that is enough for today. The alumni courier has delivered a package for you. I have it here if you'd like to pick it up," Sensei informed him before disappearing again.

_Package? _Ron looked at Rufus with curiosity.

"Wha's that?" the mole rat wondered.

"Guess we'll find out," Ron indicated as he let his friend scamper into his pocket carrier. _Who could be sending me stuff? Hope it's not a care package again! _He frowned at the kidding he received from Hirotaka over his parents' last attempt in that regard. _Hate to be seen like a wimp! _After walking over to the master's office, he knocked on Sensei's door.

"Enter, _Stoppable San_," Sensei bade.

Ron and Rufus entered the room and bowed to the teacher.

Sensei shuffled over to them. "Congratulations, _Stoppable San. _You are about to embark on another big transition, are you not?"

"I am? Getting engaged is cool. What's shaking now, Master?" Ron queried.

"Your American style graduation is approaching soon, is it not? Have you considered the ramifications of it?" Sensei proposed while rubbing his palms together. Seeing the wonder in the blonde student's eyes, he continued, "We all go through transitions in life. With this event along with your marriage, you will fully enter the adult world."

"Oh yeah…_that_," Ron realized while blushing ever so slightly. "It'll be cool to be done with high school. Course I'll still be tight with Kim and Rick."

"I would hope you keep your relations with them intact. One must keep the best in all things. No, I prefer that Team Possible remain as our allies to everyone's mutual benefit. Now, I believe Yori is waiting in her room for you. Perhaps you might want to share your package with her?" Sensei continued while handing him a small box.

"_Domo, Sensei Sama," _Ron expressed before bowing and collecting Rufus. Then he left.

_Consider your next move carefully, Stoppable San. This transition is an important one. _Sensei mused over the point for an additional minute before returning to his duties.

Yori's Room—Five minutes later

Even as Ron headed toward there, Yori set her white blouses and dark skirts in a garment bag proposing to store them away. She frowned as she stored them away. While she had put up with Bonnie's attitude, she'd enjoyed the video class with her teammates, Monique and their friends on both sides of the Pacific. _All good things must come to an end._

As if cheer her up, the diamond on her right hand sparkled on her right hand in the low light.

_And there are those favors we should be grateful for, _she reminded herself with a warm smile. As in the _dojo _and even during training she sometimes had to catch herself before she started daydreaming. But there in her room, she was free to imagine their wedding and what it would be like to be Mrs. Yori Stoppable. _I wish we did not have to wait! I will be an equal partner to you, Ron San!_

As she said that, he knocked at the door. "Everything cool, Yori?"

"Of course, _Ron San_," she concurred while composing herself. "And with you?"

"The Ron Man's always good especially with his lady," he bragged while they kissed. "Got a package."

"From who?" she wondered.

"Sensei said that the ninja courier brought it for me. Says it's from Middleton," he presumed. He opened it to find a set of graduation robes, a mortar board, a tassel and an envelope inside.

"Those are your American-style graduation robes, _Ron San_. It is exciting, is it not?" she declared.

"Oh yeah! We'll be here but still in touch with KP and Rick. And we don't have to worry about school other than Sensei's training sessions," he presumed.

"We must always hone our skills, _Ron San_," she told him.

"Hey! Did I _ever _say otherwise?" he countered with a shrug.

"Of course not. It is but a simple reminder of what we must keep in mind. Who is the envelope from?" she inquired.

He opened it and rolled his eyes. "Barkin." He sighed. "Listen to this:

_Stoppable,_

_While I normally don't pamper students, I wanted to make sure you got your regala in time for the ceremony. Make sure you have it on when you show up for it—ON TIME AND IN A SERIOUS STATE OF MIND._

_Don't let me down. As much as I hate to admit it, you've made serious progress on a number of fronts this year. Do try to end the year on a good note. Remember you're representing both Middleton and Yamanuchi in this regard._

_Mr. Barkin."_

"Despite his tone and manner, he does have faith in you, _Ron San_," she advised.

"Wish he wouldn't be such a jerk about it though. Too bad we can't tell him about the secret ninja stuff. Can't tell people about why I've been doing the stuff, ya know? It tanks!" he complained.

She rubbed his shoulder. "The important people know. _I know_." She kissed him again and took his hand. "Let's meditate a while together. You too, _Rufus San_."

"'Kay!" the naked mole rat concurred as they headed for the courtyard.


	2. Kim's Sitch

Chapter 2 Middleton—Possible Residence

Chapter 2 Middleton—Possible Residence

Even as the two ninjas headed for their meditation, Kim stood in front of the bedroom mirror trying to take in the meaning of the robes she wore.

"You look awesome, Girl!" Monique cheered.

"Thanks, Monique," Kim expressed while quirking her eyebrow and messing with her red hair. "You're great too." She pouted while feeling depressed. "Can't believe we're doing this next week."

"Better believe it," the fashion mogul pronounced. "What's goin' down? You should be jazzed about this! Bet Ron is!"

"To be rid of Barkin and all of the school stuff—yeah. I'm worried though," Kim admitted.

"Worried? Girl, you're Kim Possible! What's to worry about?" Monique asked in disbelief.

"I'm worried that Ron and Yori will be too busy for us," Kim indicated sadly. "Prague and Japan aren't exactly next door."

"Neither are Middleton and Japan," Monique countered. "Kim, this is Ron we're talking about here. Yes, he's a goofball. Yes, he's into Yori Girl all hot and heavy. But he's always been and will always be your BF. Both Rick and Yori are cool with that. Have faith."

Kim managed a smile while remembering how much stock Sensei took in Team Possible and its importance to Yamanuchi and vice versa. "You're right. Ron and I are always gonna be BF's."

"That's the ticket! Hey, just look at the last year! You're still tight in spite of the jet issues. Can't see that changing," Monique affirmed.

"Count on that," Rick agreed while coming up the stairs and seeing his GF in her robes. "Whoa! Who's doing the model shoot?"

Kim blushed. "Stop that! Flattery will get you no where!"

"Funny, I wasn't flattering. I thought I was complimenting my GF." He kissed her. "What do you think?" he asked Monique.

"You're laying it on a little thick, Mr. Agent Man. Otherwise, you're just letting my girl here know where the dealeo is," Monique agreed.

"Let's hope Mom and Dad don't do too much for the whole graduation thing. After the last couple of weeks, I want a quiet ceremony," Kim hoped.

"You and me both," Rick agreed. "Hey, let's get something at BN."

"Now you're talking," Kim concurred while taking off her robes.


	3. Everyone's Arrived!

Chapter 3 A week later—Night Before the Ceremony

Chapter 3 A week later—Night Before the Ceremony

Possible Household

Kim sat at the table in her second best blouse and slacks to prepare for the relatives' arrival. School had ended with less than a whimper—other than the expected cattle rush at the final bell. She was relieved strangely enough that Barkin had stifled the annual food fight before it could happen. (flying mashed potatoes and mystery meat—ewww!!)

Despite her BF's reassurances, she still felt insecure about the next day's events and their deeper meaning. _What's waiting on the other side? _Hearing the Kimmunicator beeping at her, she took it out. "Go, Wade."

"Hey, Kim. Just thought you'd like to know that your grandmother, uncle and Joss just landed at the airport," he informed her.

"Thanks for the 411. Hey, any cases that need doing?" she inquired wanting a distraction.

"Nope. Everything's normal here," the genius informed her.

"Not even a cat in a tree?"

He shook his head. "Not a peep. Maybe the villains decided to play nice for graduation?"

She chuckled at that comment, not believing that other than Shego and maybe Monkey Fist, the others would even care about declaring a truce for the sake of a big event. "More than likely GJ's keeping things clear. I'd like something to keep my mind off of this stuff."

"Hey, it'll be over by tomorrow."

She glared at the video screen. "So not helping."

"Sorry. I'll beep again if I hear anything. Hang in there," he told her.

She shut the Kimmunicator off and stuck it back in her pocket. _You really shouldn't have harshed on Wade like that. It won't be that bad! You know Ron won't let it be. _She put her head in her hands and reminisced about some of his bigger hair brained bumbles and stumbles. Despite the embarrassment at the time, she knew Ron was being Ron. He could liven up missions with the Ron Factor. The Middleton Mad Dog brought out a reaction in everyone.

But it was that sheer boyishness that she missed in her friend….

_And now even he's growing up. _

She didn't hear the door open and shut behind her.

"Aw shucks! What's goin' on with my fay-vorite niece?" Slim Possible demanded.

"Give her a minute, Slim. It's a big day after all," Nana chided as she meandered across the room. "What's wrong, Kim?"

"Nothing now, Nana. Thanks," Kim assured her while forcing a smile onto her face. She hugged each of the newcomers. "How were the flights?"

"The wait in Salt Lake poked by. Other than that, shoot! It weren't nothin'!" Joss replied. "Least ways Ah can see what's comin' up. Where's Ron?"

"He'll be here tomorrow. Cross-Pacific flights and all of that," Kim replied.

"Can't believe that boy's been over in Japan all of this year," Slim declared.

"Wait until you see him. It's done him a world of good," Anne indicated.

"And Ah finally get to meet Yori?" Joss asked expectantly. "This is gonna be so cool!"

"Yes, Yori will be here. Can't keep the _fiancée _away," James declared.

"_Fiancée? _That boy's too young to be getting engaged!" Nana argued.

"They're taking their time. Besides, Mr. Sensei at their boarding school's got an eye on things," Kim explained. "So what's the sitch with everyone?"

"The ranch's about the same, Kim," Slim assured her.

"School's positively _boring_. Wish there were some nice guys," Joss added, eliciting a look from her father and Uncle Jim.

"Looks like the boy bug's bitten Joss too," Nana supposed.

"Ah still like my pony too, Nana. Don't worry," Joss replied. "Mind if Ah sack with ya'll, Kim?"

"Air mattress is set upstairs. Wade tweaked it a bit for you," Kim reported.

"Sweet! Help me with this stuff. Then maybe we can get some of that Mex'can food?" Joss supposed.

Kim looked to her parents and got nods from both. "Let's get the bag upstairs. Then we can head for BN. Rick can meet us there." She took her cousin's bag and headed toward her room.

"And Ron?"

"I'll beep him before we jet," Kim's voice reassured her.

"Those two are like two peas in a pod, ain't they?" Slim queried.

"I think it's great myself," Nana indicated. "Meantime, we can all catch up too."

Base of Mount Yamanuchi—a half an hour later

A/N: Alicia Baker is from Smallville which belongs to DC and the CW.

Ron and Yori emerged from the cave passage between the school and the road feeling ready for the Middleton madness and family stuff related to it. At Sensei's suggestion, they packed fairly lightly for the journey bearing only their formal wear and the regalia.

"Are you certain we are not late, _Ron San_?" Yori asked him.

He checked his watch. "Nah. We're cool. Hope she can find us okay."

As he said that, a cloud of emerald mist formed and coalesced into the form of their new friend, Alicia Baker. "Hi, guys. Everyone sends their best. Ready for the big event tomorrow?"

"Oh yeah! The Ron Man's gonna take the town by storm!" he bragged, getting eye rolls from both girls.

"Yeah!" Rufus cheered from Ron's pocket carrier.

"Figured as much. Wade told us that Kim and the others are waiting at some taco place for you," Alicia informed them.

"Nacos! BOO YEAH! I eat good tonight!" Ron exclaimed.

"It is called Bueno Nacho, _Baker San_," Yori cut in dryly.

"Enthusiasm's a good thing. Don't worry about it," Alicia assured them with a warm smile. "Bueno Nacho it is." She teleported them away in another emerald poof of mist.

Bueno Nacho—Five minutes later

Joss bit into her naco, savoring the unique blend of tastes inside of the wrap. "Ron really invented this? It's dee-lic-ious!"

"That he did," Rick affirmed wryly. "And became addicted soon thereafter."

Kim had to chuckle at her BF's observation. "He does have the craving for the Tex-Mex. You all eat this stuff at the ranch."

"Not like this. Dad's cool but with his heart, we kind of have to watch this stuff. It's super to eat this, Cousin," Joss noted in between additional bites.

"Heart? What's with that?" Kim asked.

"Doc told him to ease up on the greasy stuff. It's been hard for him but I kind of keep an eye on him," Joss explained. "No more franks and beans."

"Ouch." Kim winced, recalling her uncle's penchant for that dish.

"Yeah but don't mention it to 'im. He wants to be his old self for ya'll," Joss advised. "Tarnation! It's only seven? Shoot!" She looked in surprise at the door. "Uh, Kim?"

"Hey! Hey!" Ron announced as he and Yori walked into his culinary sanctuary. "The boy and his lady are back in town!" He helped her with the garment bags, setting them in an adjacent booth. "Hey, Joss! Can't believe this!"

"Ya think Ah was gonna miss this? 'Mere, Poke!" Joss retorted before grabbing onto Ron in a fierce bear hug. "An' this here's your gal?"

"Yeah. Joss Possible, this is Yori Matsumaru, my _fiancée_. Yori, Kim's cousin, Joss," Ron introduced.

"Pleasure, Yori," Joss assured while shaking the ninja's hand.

"And mine, _Joss San_," Yori agreed.

"Joss is from Montana. You should see her Dad's ranch. It's bondiggity!" Ron declared. "You want your salad?"

"_Domo, Ron San. Hai," _Yori agreed.

He set Rufus on the table and took off to visit with Ned at the counter.

"Rufus! There ya are!" Joss realized while rubbing his head gently.

"Hi!" Rufus greeted with a big grin.

"Gang's all here," Rick indicated while hugging his GF's shoulders.

"Ah thought ya'll weren't comin' till tomorrow," Joss supposed.

"Earlier flight came open, right?" Rick inquired.

"Yes, it did," Yori agreed as Ron returned with their dinners. "_Domo, Ron San._"

"No sweat," Ron assured her while setting them and Rufus up with their treats. "So what are the parents up to?"

"Probably gabbing about us," Joss indicated.

"So the truth," Kim realized.

"I hope your parents are all right," Yori wished, looking to Ron. "We should have gone there first."

"Dad's usually not home until nine anyhow," Ron indicated. "Mom's picking out a new dress for tomorrow more than likely."

"Can't believe ya asked 'er already, Ron. That's goin' for the gusto," Joss pointed out while studying the sparkling ring on Yori's hand.

"When you've got a good thing, you go for it, Joss." Ron took Yori's hand and gazed into her eyes. "Yori's awesome."

"As are you," his _fiancée _concurred before kissing him on the cheek.

"Boy's got it real bad. That principal of yours still doin' the PDA alerts?" Joss teased.

"Oh yeah," Rick agreed. "Just wait, Joss, your time is coming."

"Not if Dad's got anythin' to say 'bout it. He's lockin' me up tight," Joss lamented.

"Or importing his brother's black hole," Rick interjected.

Everyone laughed, relaxing and digging into their meals. The atmosphere was definitely set for the next day's festivities.


	4. Final Musings

Chapter 4 Next Day

Chapter 4 Next Day

Stoppable Household

Jan Stoppable came down the stairs following a strange yet wonderful aroma. While she was aware that her son could cook, she hadn't seen many examples for herself. _Such is the price of Dean's actuary touring. _She found Ron working away in the kitchen and setting up breakfast. "Ron, what's going on?"

"Hey, Mom. Just makin' breakfast for everyone. Hope omelets are okay. I had the urge to cook since I couldn't sleep," Ron explained.

"That's fine, Dear. Anything I can do to help?" she offered.

"Maybe get the coffee? That would be cool," he requested.

"Certainly," she agreed. As she did so, she considered him in a new light. While he'd been gaining confidence during high school, she still couldn't believe what a year at Yamanuchi had done for him. _He's come so far! _"How did Yori enjoy the flight?"

"She's okay. We had a great time in LA between planes," he replied while starting the eggs cooking on the stove. "Thanks by the way for letting me go this year. It's been awesome."

"Your father and I are very proud of you. Yori's a really sweet girl. Besides you kept your work up here. You're gaining commitment," she noted while giving him a hug.

He was going to protest but it died in his throat. "Thanks, Mom."

With that, the duo went back to whipping up the meal at hand.

Three Hours Later—Possible Household

Rick walked up the front sidewalk fighting back his nerves and trying not to trip on his robe's hem. Despite being the hotshot agent and all, he was still nervous about being around Kim's extended family. He knocked on the door.

Anne opened it and smiled. "Rick! Come in! You're right on time!"

"Thanks, Dr. Possible. How's everyone doing?" he greeted.

"We're great," Mr. Dr. P. agreed as they shook hands. "Ready for today, Rick?"

"As much as I can be. Thanks for letting me come with you all," Rick expressed.

"Nobody should have to go to their graduation alone. Maybe you can hurry Kim up?" Anne supposed.

"Make sure you knock first if you would," her father requested.

"Of course, sir. Thanks." Rick headed up the stairs toward Kim's room. Remembering his manners, he knocked first. "Kim?"

"Hey!" Joss greeted. "Cous is almost ready. How ya'll doin'?"

"Okay, I guess. Where are your Dad and Nana?"

"He took her out for a quick walk. They'll be back in five minutes," Joss informed him. "Go on up."

He nodded and headed up the stairs to find Kim standing in front of the mirror. She wore her best white blouse and a blue skirt reaching just below her knees. "You look great, Miss Possible."

"Oh." Kim suddenly felt very bashful as she turned to find him watching her. "You're early."

He checked his watch. "You're running late actually but who's counting?" He embraced her before brushing his lips across hers. "Had to get that in before the PDA count starts."

"Last time for that," she informed him almost dreamily. "Sorry, Joss."

"About what? Ah think it's awesome 'specially if Ron's goin' with Yori. Ya'll better stay tight. Got it?" Joss assured them.

"Count on that," Kim affirmed while rubbing his shoulder. "Let's go. Parents are probably ready to throw a fit."

She led the others down the stairs where Nana, Slim and the Tweebs had joined Kim's parents. "Sorry. Wanted to make sure everything was okay."

"Sounds great. Let's go," Anne agreed as they headed out toward the cars.


	5. Last Blast of Middleton HS

Chapter 5 Middleton HS Football Stadium

Chapter 5 Middleton HS Football Stadium

Ron stood at the entrance to the structure taking deep breaths to calm himself. _You can do this. You can do this. _

"Keep your composure. Remember what you've learned here," Sensei advised telepathically.

"Master Sensei? I'm not keeping you up, am I?" Ron panicked.

"This day is important to you, _Stoppable San. _We are sharing it with you," the mentor informed him. "Good luck." With that, he went silent.

"I can do this," Ron told himself again.

Rufus gave him the thumbs up from the pants pocket.

"Thanks, Buddy," Ron expressed before finding his place in line.

"Ready, Ron?" Monique asked.

"Ooh yeah!" he cheered. Seeing Kim in the other line, he waved.

She waved back and smiled.

"Anytime you're ready, Stoppable," Barkin chided from behind him. "See you brought your robes. Good."

"Gotta look good for the ladies, Mr. B," Ron declared.

"Make sure you act appropriately," the principal advised tersely while stalking off.

"Can't get a break from Barkin even now, can you?" Monique supposed.

"He couldn't resist," Ron sighed as the progression started toward their seats.

An hour later

After Barkin and the superintendent gave their respective speeches in addition to a benediction from the local clergy, the band played pomp and circumstance for all concerned.

The students began to move in formation; the two lines entering from opposite sides of the stage as each one was announced, shook hands with the appropriate person and then left.

Around the audience, the interested onlookers snapped pictures and recorded the scene on their various devices for posterity.

Yori rubbed her hands anxiously, hoping that everything would go okay. Last thing she and the others wanted was for trouble to show up now.

"Relax. It's going to be okay," Ron's Mom assured her.

"I know. This is a big day for everyone," Yori indicated. "I want it to be good."

"It is. Just relax," Ron's Dad added. "Kim's up."

Just then, they heard Barkin announce, "KIMBERLY ANNE POSSIBLE!"

They saw Kim accept her diploma and shake the principal's hand.

Seven minutes later, it was Ron's turn. "RONALD DEAN STOPPABLE!"

Yori clapped politely, keeping reserved even if she was jumping up and down on the inside out of pride for her _fiancé_.

Ten minutes later, Rick stepped up. "RICHARD FRANKLIN TROUSEAU!"

Four minutes later, it was Monique in the spotlight. "MONIQUE ROSSEYLN WILLIAMS!"

And as she walked down to join her friends for the last time, the Class of 2007 passed into history. As one, they tossed their mortar boards.

And as if on cue, the Kimmunicator and its counterparts went off. Seemed that evil didn't take a holiday after all.

Barkin sighed. "Go on. Do us proud. Got it?"

With an apologetic look, Rick led Kim and Ron toward the exit where Yori waited.

"Even today," Rick groused. "Who's it this time?"

"Go, Wade," Kim indicated while looking at her Kimmunicator.

"Sorry, guys. Did you get your diplomas at least?" the genius asked.

"Locked and loaded," Rick assured him.

"Good. Drakken, Shego and Dementor are breaking into the Denver Savings and Loan. GJ would appreciate back up," Wade explained.

"We shall deal with them," Yori announced.

"You heard her. Out," Kim concluded. "First post-graduation mission."

"Doesn't matter, KP. It's another mission no matter what. Once tight, always tight," Ron assured her.

"Amen," Rick agreed.

"I agree," Yori chimed in.

"Sounds awesome," Kim added as they clasped hands (and in Rufus' case, a paw) to affirm the pact. "Let's deal with the bad guys." With that, they headed for her car.

Welcome to the adult world, Team Possible…..


	6. Affirmation

Conclusion That night

Conclusion That night

Possible Household—back yard

A/N: Shego actually requested a standoff with Ron back in installment 2 if you recall….

In between the round trip to Denver and back, the teenaged quartet thwarted the bad guys' robbery attempt and packed them all off to jail in almost record time.

As requested, Ron actually stood up to Shego, keeping her off balance before pasting her into a wall with a monkey-powered punch and knocking her out.

After that moment, the hench-goons weren't so willing to deal with the Buffoon as they were before…and surrendered _en masse_, leaving the two evil geniuses to be wrapped up.

"That's awesome! Ah wish Ah coulda seen it!" Joss exclaimed.

"Now, Dear. Ya saw plenty the last time that Drakken varmint was in town. Remember?" Slim reminded her from where he and Jim watched the grilling meat.

"It wasn't much of a fight. Really," Kim assured her cousin.

"And you're okay, Yori? Ronald shouldn't have involved you," Ron's father worried.

Yori smiled warmly at him. "I appreciate your concern but _Ron San _made sure I was fine. I was very safe."

"As if I would let her be anything else? Hey, Dad, it's all good. We watch out for each other." Ron squeezed Yori's hand affectionately.

"You've got that right," Rick agreed while raising a mug of soda. "To us grads. Great in the past. Awesome in the future!"

They clinked glasses against each other.

And with that display of faith, it could be said that the transition was made. Ties of faith were secured. And the bad guys beware because Team Possible would be around for a while.

THE END (for now)


End file.
